


will you marry me?

by mmaximilian (orphan_account)



Series: Fluffday [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Peter proposes to Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy stuffy for our heart

A small, velvet box rests heavy in Peter’s pocket. Inside that velvet box is a wedding band that he spent days anxiously thinking over.

Tonight, Peter’s going to propose to Tony. That thought sends Peter’s heart racing. He feels like he’s falling through the sky without a parachute. Countless visions of what could go wrong play behind his eyelids. 

Tony smiles at him as he recounts the details of his day: "I told her never to say something that stupid to me again - then Pepper yelled at me - but it was so worth it to see her face."

Peter nods.

He considers, for a moment, that Tony  _ could _ say no. He thinks - hopes - that Tony will say yes, but it’s no guarantee. And, would their relationship ever bounce back from a rejected proposal? Maybe. But is it really a chance Peter’s willing to take? Things are just fine as they are, anyway, so what’s the point in switching things up suddenly? Besides, the idea of marriage is faulty, anyway, and Peter knows that Tony loves him and he doesn’t need a ring for that, so he’s about to pretend like nothing’s going on when-

Tony looks at him with soft eyes and says: “Is something wrong?”

Peter offers a reassuring smile, “No, I’m just thinking.”

Tony rests his hand atop Peter’s and says, “If something’s wrong you can tell me, you know?”

Peter is in love with Tony. His love overflows from his heart and fills his mind, it’s overwhelming and all-encompassing. He wants to tell everyone that he’s in love, wants to scream it from the rooftops. It feels like butterflies swirling in a summer breeze, it feels like he’s at heaven’s gates when he’s around Tony.

The peaceful haze of the honeymoon phase never really passed for them. They meld together so perfectly - fit together like two pieces of a puzzle - that Peter’s sure they’re soulmates.

Marriage is like the obvious next step. They’ve been so happy in each other’s presence for so long that you’d think they’re  _ already  _ married. Peter knows that he’s ready and he thinks Tony’s ready too. And if Tony’s not, well, Peter’s willing to wait. 

“I know,” Peter says, then falters, “it’s just- I - uh - have a - uh… surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Tony beams, sitting up in his chair, “for me?”

Peter smiles, “Yeah, but you gotta close your eyes.”

Tony sighs and closes his eyes. He says, “I hope you’re naked when I open them.”

Peter shakes his head with a fond smile. His heart hammers against his ribcage and he wonders if this is what a heart attack feels like. The entire room seems off-balance when he stands and if he closes his eyes for too long his mind begins to spin.

He’s shaky on his legs - like a newborn deer - as he kneels down in front of Tony. His hands are jittery when he pulls out the velvet box. He opens it, revealing the wedding band. 

“Okay,” Peter breathes, “you can look.”

Tony’s eyes open, then they widen as they land on the sight presented before them. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

Peter smiles, “I love you so much. Will you marry me, Tony?”

He’s sure he had a speech planned or something, but all that is wiped from his mind when he sees Tony’s smile. 

Tony is nodding frantically, his eyes shiny. There are small shivers going through his body. He looks like he’s on the verge of sobbing and Peter can’t tell whether that’s a job well done or a bad sign. 

The older man doesn’t say anything, but he holds out his hand. Peter shakily slips the wedding band on Tony’s ring finger.

"Do you like it?" Peter asks quietly.

Tony continues silently nodding, trying to hold back his tears of joy. Peter feels quite smug, rendering such a quick-witted man speechless, but he’s also at a loss. 

"I know it's not super flashy, but I thought it looked nice," Peter says, "do you promise you like it?"

Tony sniffs and whispers, "I love it. I love you. Oh my God, I love you." 

Tony pulls Peter into a tight hug. So tight, in fact, that Peter swears Tony's trying to squeeze the life out of him, but he doesn't mind.

"I love you too," Peter says, "I love you so much." 

Tony sniffles through a laugh, "You’re making me cry."

Peter laughs as he melts into Tony’s tight embrace.

“Congratulations, Boss,” FRIDAY says from her place in the ceiling.

Tony sniffs and nods, “Yeah, yeah, sappiness aside, our wedding is going to be the biggest party in history. We’re going to break several world records.”


End file.
